Final Encounter
by SetoKaibaLover111
Summary: Naruto visits Sasuke and interesting things happen. Rated M!


Hey! Just so not to totally confuse you, I wanted to tell you that this is when they are older. This is yaoi claps happily I love yaoi! I love the Sasuke and Naruto pairing so if you don't then what are you doing reading this. THIS IS YAOI PEOPLE! IT'S RATED "M" FOR A REASON! Oh and please please please please review after you read! People **love** reviews, especially me! This is a very short one shot!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the character. cries in the corner "I want Sasuke!"

Both pain and delight filled him as the blonde haired ninja pushed Sasuke's body closer to his own. Sweat ran down his brow as the Uchiha glanced at the clothes that had been thrown to a side. Earlier that morning, he had just been training and stopped to go to his apartment for a small break.

The apartment was dark, quiet, and rather messy when Sasuke Uchiha opened the front door. A familiar voice sounded from a distant dark corner.

"Welcome home, Sasuke."

The voice was sinister yet comforting to him.

"Hello, Naruto."

"That's good….you haven't forgotten your old friends. I've missed you Sasuke-chan."

"How could I forget about you and Sakura? Why are you here?"

"I had to see you. I needed to be with you one last time before I go."

"Where are you going?"

"…"

"Well Naruto why won't you answer me?"

"I…can't"

"Why can't you?"

"Because…..as stupid as this sounds, I don't even know where I'm going."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, Sasuke."

"It's okay I mean we can still have some time together before you leave right?"

"Right!"

Naruto saw a strange look in the Uchiha's eyes. A look he had only seen once before. He knew that look well; Sasuke's look of desire and hunger from passion. The blonde haired ninja also knew that Sasuke wouldn't give into his burning desire without a fight.

The Uchiha just stood there gazing longingly at the blonde haired boy standing in front of him.

_God I want him so bad. Maybe we don't have to go that far, maybe we could just have a little bit of fun. No! He and I aren't meant to be together. We've made that mistake before and we won't make it again._

"Naruto, you have a stain on your orange suit. If you wish you may take it off and I will find you something to wear."

Naruto looked down at his suit and sure enough there was a brown stain on it. He undid the top part of his orange clothing and revealed a black shirt underneath.

"Thanks Sasuke."

"It's nothing….really."

A spark came to the Uchiha's eyes as Naruto began taking the orange pants off. He couldn't stand it anymore. Desire flamed inside him like a rapid fire spreading. Without even thinking about what he was doing, Sasuke knocked Naruto down and sat on top of the stunned blonde boy.

"Sasuke….what are you-"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence for Sasuke's lips pushed hard against his own and the Uchiha's tongue was fighting for an entry. Naruto allowed his tongue entry and met it with his own.

Naruto's orange pants were only half way off. Sasuke grabbed the blonde boy's pants and yanked them off then removed his own shirt and pants. Both boys laid there in nothing but their boxers.

"Take them off."

The warm voice of the Uchiha startled Naruto, but he did as he was told and Sasuke did the same to himself. Once again Sasuke pushed his lips against Naruto's.

Their bodies pushed against each other and Sasuke bent down. His lips began kissing Naruto's abdomen and then his thigh. A feeling of pleasure filled Naruto as Sasuke enveloped his mouth around Naruto's dick.

When he stopped, a gooey white substance remained on the corner of the Uchiha's mouth. Sweat was flowing down both ninjas as Sasuke looked into Naruto's blue eyes.

His hands cupped Naruto's face in them and brought it closer to him. Slight pain surged through Naruto's body as Sasuke began biting his neck.

Tiny teeth marks were seen when Sasuke sat up straight again and looked at Naruto. The blonde haired ninja was completely naked in front of him and sweat was running down his face.

The Uchiha's arms wrapped around Naruto and rested on his waist. It was almost noon and he had been at Sasuke's apartment for almost two hours now. The panting blonde ninja leaned closer to the Uchiha and whispered into his ear.

"I have to go now."

Reluctantly Sasuke let go of his partner and allowed Naruto to get dressed. Before the blonde ninja was allowed to exit the apartment, though, Sasuke grabbed him and pulled him close for one final kiss.

Heated by passion, Naruto began pushing Sasuke's tongue with his own then began kissing his neck. Then Naruto fell to the floor followed by Sasuke. They began wrapping there covered bodies around each other and biting on each others necks once more.

After about five minutes, Naruto got up from the floor sweating and without his shirt on. The blonde haired ninja walked to the door and the Uchiha watched as he walked down the road.

_We made this mistake before and we will probably make it again. I'll see you soon, loser._

Okay it's over so you can hate me for putting this in your brain and get back to all of your lives. I don't know why but this scene came into my head and I just had to type it out! Good or bad please review even though I know this is a very short story.


End file.
